Love You Because I Can, Hate You Because I Must
by Invader Sah
Summary: Sometimes, Kaito likes to pretend - likes to pretend he and Hakuba are friends, that Kaitou Kid never existed, that maybe, in another life...he and Hakuba could be together. KaitoxHakuba, oneshot, slight tang of angst


_I should be asleep right now. I have not proofread this story. I'm probably going to look at it tomorrow and go……………When the heck did this happen!? Which is why I'm uploading it __**now**__, so I don't decide tomorrow it sucks and never upload it._

_Just a random idea that came to me while I was searching for some good Kaito/Hakuba stuff; the quote 'Love You Because I Can', with a picture of Kaito sitting on a windowsill watching Hakuba sleep just sort of popped into my head, and I was all 'I gotta draw that!'. Then the second part 'Hate You Because I Must' followed, and I was all…'I gotta write that!'. So, here we are. Hope you enjoy_

_Edit: To 'Cricket' - you're right! I don't know where I originally saw it as spelt Sagura...but upon looking, you're absolutely correct. Will be correcting that now on all my other stories ;3_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Detective Conan, I'd also own Magic Kaitou. In which case, Magic Kaitou would still be in production, be a TV show, and have Kaito and Hakuba making out on a regular basis**

**

* * *

**It was well past night fall when the first breeze caught the curtains, tugging at them gently, and their faint movement casting dancing shadows along the expanse of the room. Moonlight trickled across the dark maroon carpet, creeping up along the side of the bed and shedding the faintest of streaks across the closed eyes of the beds only occupant. As the dark red curtains billowed, a slightly thicker white material followed their movements in a soundless waltz, deep blue eyes following the path of the moon to trace the sleeping face.

A soft smile tugged at the thief's lips as he observed the slumbering form of his beloved, who remained in innocent slumber, unaware of his watchful eyes. This was dangerous, he knew – to come here every night, even adorned in his disguise as he was. If ever those beautiful eyes of dusted gold were to open and spot exactly _who_ currently sat upon his windowsill…

….Well, Saguru Hakuba _seemed _like the kind of person to sleep with a gun under his pillow. And maybe handcuffs under his mattress.

And suddenly he was biting hard on his tongue to stop himself from laughing outright at where _that_ thought took his mental process. A pair of handcuffs and a gun – the perfect recipe for a night of fun! Oooh that rhymed! Might save it for a later heist note; or a later note to sneak into Hakuba's locker, just to see how many shades of red he could turn. Yeah…that sounded like a good idea.

For the briefest of seconds his pearly white teeth where revealed in the Kaitou Kid's trademark grin, only to disappear moments later as he refocused his attention on the slumbering figure only a few feet away from him. Then, unable to continue his examination for fear of _doing_ something, Kaito directed his attention to re-examining the teenager detective's room.

Even to this day, he couldn't decide whether or not the countless news articles and pictures featuring him were flattering or creepy. On one hand, it was nice to know he affected Hakuba so much that the detective was practically obsessed, however, on the other one – it was kind of unnerving how the detective was practically obsessed with him. Enough to cover his walls in articles about him, to the point where Kaito couldn't even tell what _color_ Hakuba's walls actually were.

Being the curious person he was, it didn't take long for that train of thought to coax the white-clad thief off the windowsill, stepping onto the maroon carpet as quietly as he could and crossing over to the nearest wall. Careful, so as not to rip anything, he lifted the edge of one article with a gloved finger – white. Figures. Shaking his head Kaito let the paper drop back over to conceal the wall; Hakuba had probably never taken the time to paint it, since it wasn't like anyone could _see_ it beneath all the newspapers. Waste of energy and time, was the young detective's likely train of thought.

Satisfied with his own deduction – wow that sounded _weird_ coming from him – Kaito turned to make his way back to his perch; only for his legs to lock just as he reached the foot of Hakuba's bed. Well, damn. Stupid legs – knees, bend damn you! Feet, stop being made of led! Nope; no one was cooperating. Fine, _fine_, but if he wakes up so help me god…And he really _was_ going crazy, wasn't he? It was likely. Stress _did_ things to people. Shaking his head hard to refocus on the current situation at hand, Kaito allowed himself to trace Hakuba's sleeping form with his eyes once more.

….Hakuba had really _weird_ hair; how had he never noticed that before? It looked…_folded_. Like someone had taken it and braided it inwards – but it was pretty nonetheless. A nice color, to – golden brown. Matched his eyes. Made them stand out more; actually, Hakuba had really _nice_ hair. No, bad hand, we are _so_ not touching it! Seriously, do you _want_ him to wake up!?

Ah, sanity, it had been so long since he had last experienced it. Kaito was jerked from his thoughts when Hakuba gave a sudden grunt low in his throat, shifting only slightly on the bed, just enough to remind Kaito how much of a risk he was taken just by _being_ there. If Hakuba woke up, to find Kaitou Kid standing at the foot of his bed….well, he really didn't want to think about that. Though if handcuffs were brought into the equ-NO! Bad! Stop thinking about that, you idiot! Because Hakuba waking up to find Kaitou Kid standing at the foot of his bed while grinning perversely would _definitely_ end with a bullet in his face.

Best avoid unnecessary bullet insertion as much as physically possible. Being shot was bad for ones health, a lesson he had been taught many time in his career. A glance at the window informed him that his time was nearly up – Hakuba always woke up at exactly three minutes after six am. Very punctual, his beloved tantei was; which made doing things like _this_ so much easier. All one had to do was learn and memorize Hakuba's timetable; which was as easy as breathing to someone with his talents.

Again, Kaito tried to coax his legs into letting him move. They still refused to co-operate. Oh for the love of…! What do you want from me!? Do you _want_ to get shot in the kneecaps!? Of course you don't! So just move damn you!....Not until I _what_!? You're completely insane!..._I'm_ completely insane, look at me, having a mental debate with my _limbs_. Ugh!

No. I refuse. I won't do it. It's suicide! I absolutely, positively will not…! But he had already done it. Leaning his weight as delicately on the mattress as he could, Kaito leaned over the slumbering beauty beneath him, and let his lips delicately press against Hakuba's cool forehead. For a moment he lingered – and for a moment, he pretended.

Pretended that Kaitou Kid didn't exist, never existed, or that they were two different people. Pretended Hakuba was his _friend_, not someone who viewed him as merely an annoyance. Pretended that maybe, just maybe, the two were lovers and Kaito was merely returning after a long day of hard work as a performer, pretended that he wasn't sneaking in while dressed as Kid for fear of being caught, just so he could spend a moment's peace in Hakuba's presence.

Then Hakuba shifted and he jerked back as if burned, lips feeling like they were on fire. Frozen for a moment from where he leaned over the detective, arms braced on either side of his tantei's head, Kaito watched in open terror as Hakuba tilted his head, eyes flickering open for a split second.

Then with a small yawn Hakuba's head dropped to the side, hair brushing against his face as he fell into a deep sleep. And Kaito's breath escaped him in a silent rush of relief; only to stiffen when a name fell softly from the tantei's lips, so quiet he would have missed it had he not been so close.

"Kaito…"

And the thief's lips quirked up into a sad smile. Shaking his head slowly he slid soundlessly off the bed, shifting the mattress as little as possible. Absently he tugged the detectives blanket further over him, still shaking his head as he backed away. "Maybe in another life, tantei." He whispered, then turned and disappeared out the window he had come, shutting it silently behind him.

And so was thus completely unaware of the golden eyes that followed his form as it vanished into the night.

Saguru Hakuba grinned, reaching over to pick up a stray hair that had fallen to his pillow. Carefully he rubbed it between his fingers, examining it's color, far to dark to belong to him or his father. Then he reached up to delicately press his fingers to his forehead – and carelessly dropped the hair to the floor, where it was immediately lost in the carpet the thief had treaded not moments ago.

"Maybe in another life, kaitou." Came the unheard response, lost to the night and the moons fading threads.

* * *

…_Angst. If you're wondering, tantei means 'Detective', and kaitou means 'Thief'. Which is why he's called 'Kaitou Kid'. Anyhow, R&R! _

_Don't ask for a sequel. There won't be on x:_


End file.
